tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia:Requests
This is a page for requesting content you can't provide yourself. To make a request, create a new subheading ( ) in the appropriate section and list the content that's needed. Images / Icons Broken * What's broken about this one? It looks fine to me. - Dashiva (talk) 17:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) : Does this image work for you? :* : And what about this image (binary the same image but under different URL)? :* : If the Blade image doesn't work and Filament Blade does work the problem is your AdBlocker software/plugin in your browser. Both the Image:Blade.png and Image:Hazmat_Armor_Vest_v2.png have /ad/ in the URL which is in default filters in many of AdBlock programs. You need to create exception for this site. : Hope this helps as I encountered the same problem 2 months ago... : → Zarevak 19:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) : PS: Discussion about the image problem is archived on my talk page: User talk:Zarevak/Archive/1#Greetings from Angies EDIT: 19:45, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ahh, yes. This was the problem! Thanks. - Mekwall 03:44, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Upload requests Todo * ** what do you want to upload for this image? There is no "Modification" item. There are "Modification Schematic" items which use brown cube with schematic overlay. ** There was a discussion about the Modification items and their icons: Talk:Item ** → Zarevak 09:29, 7 January 2008 (UTC) * (ex: Surveillance Disc 'L') ** * * * * * Completed * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * : We should create articles for these items or decide what to do with all the mission items (like ) → Zarevak 16:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :: Sure, but we could use a defined layout/template for that so it stays uniform. Any ideas? - Mekwall 22:45, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Look at the item page. It is just two templates: ::: In the future I'd like to see some text to be added with information, how to obtain the item, where to use it and other tips. ::: My only objection is that the template supports just one mission to be specified and there are some items with the same name and icon used for more missions. :::* :::* ::: On the other hand these two Medical Supplies seems to be different and first cannot be used in the second mission and vice versa. ::: → Zarevak 02:06, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Renaming/copy requests * Mission_log.png -> Overview.png (28px) * Help.png -> Walkthrough.png (28px) * Mission.png -> Objective.png (28px) Uploaded the above. Couldn't find the walkietalkie outside the map legend, so it's smaller. Image sizes unchanged, we thumbnail anyhow. Note Objectives, plural. - Dashiva 13:36, 4 January 2008 (UTC) : The problem is we are using wrong icons ;-) The proper mission/objective icons are colored walkie-talkies. The images are (64x64): :* ui.glm/'ui_ico_sys_mission_gold.dds' = :* ui.glm/'ui_ico_sys_mission_gold_completeable.dds' = :* ui.glm/'ui_ico_sys_mission_silver.dds' = : The yellow versions are used for maps and is located in (32x32): :* ui.glm/'ui_hud_icon_map_legend.dds' : There is also yellow version for overhead display (128x128): :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_mission_critical.dds' - ??? :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_mission_gold.dds' = :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_mission_gold_unavailable.dds' = :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_objective_gold.dds' = - 100% same as vfx_overhead_mission_gold.dds :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_mission_silver.dds' = :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_signal_emit.dds' - brackets used for signal emit animation : And there are some pips icons that includes the yellow version as well (64x64): :* ui.glm/'ui_hud_pips.dds' : I personally like the map legend version, because it is clear and have outline adding good contrast. When I tried to update the Wilderness zone article before Christmas and make it a example article for other zones, I've used map legend icons for almost all parts of the article and it has worked well, because all the map legend icons are similar design style. : → Zarevak 12:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe we should stick to the map legend icons then? Hmm... Let's move this discussion to the talk page. - Mekwall 14:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::: There is one yellow walkie talkie uploaded in the old ItemXXXX.png images (64x64). I don't know where it is from: Image:Item0490.png ::: → Zarevak 12:32, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Screenshots Articles Missions *Temple of the Bowed Patriarch